


Fanart: This Time Around

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Equestrian, M/M, Merlin Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2012 <a href="http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/">Merlin Olympics</a> Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter: [asya_ana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/asya_ana/pseuds/asya_ana)  
> Prompt: Event: Fencing or Equestrian; Scenario: Reincarnation fic. Clearly Merlin and/or Arthur has a special advantage when it comes to these sports, having had so much experience with swords and horses. And something about his style is distinctively… old-fashioned, almost other worldly. The other character (who might be a fan, reporter, coach, or fellow participant) remembers their other life in Camelot and can’t help but wonder…
> 
> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/64020.html).
> 
> View on my [Merlin Fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/28690339727/for-the-2012-merlin-olympics-fest-on-lj).


End file.
